An analog-to-digital converter (ADC, A/D converter, or A to D) is a device that converts a continuous physical quantity (e.g., voltage) into a digital value that represents the quantity's amplitude. The analog-to-digital conversion involves quantization of the input, such that a small amount of error is introduced. Moreover, instead of doing a single conversion, an ADC often performs the conversions (“samples” the input) periodically. The result is a sequence of digital values that have been converted from a continuous-time and continuous-amplitude analog signal to a discrete-time and discrete-amplitude digital signal.
A time-interleaved ADC uses N parallel ADCs where each ADC samples data every Nth cycle of the effective sample clock, where N is a positive integer. The result is that the sample rate is increased N times compared to the sample rate attainable by each individual ADC.
However, mismatches in one or more of the gain, timing and offset between the component ADCs can limit performance of a time-interleaved ADC. Further, these parameter mismatches can be frequency independent and create interleaving images. Thus, systems and methods for correcting for these interleaving images would be beneficial in the art.